Fourth Era
The Fourth Era is an age in Tamriel, the continent where the Elder Scrolls games take place. The Fourth Era starts with the death of the last emperor and heir to the Septim bloodline, Martin Septim. This era is only shown to the player in the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. First Century 4E 0 — End of the Oblivion Crisis. *The banishing of Mehrunes Dagon from Tamriel by the Hero of Kvatch, Martin Septim, and the avatar of Akatosh ends the Oblivion Crisis. The Septim bloodline ends and the Amulet of Kings is destroyed. The Third Era ends, marking the beginning of the Fourth. *The Fourth Era begins with no Emperor on the throne of Tamriel. High Chancellor Ocato, the Elder Council, and the Blades try to maintain order. The provinces start to take advantage of the Empire's weakened state. *After the destruction of the Crystal Tower during the Oblivion Crisis, the Thalmor begin to rise to political power, having claimed credit for driving back the Daedra. They begin to purge opposition from government.Rising Threat *Black Marsh secedes from the Empire during the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis.Rising Threat 4E c.5-6 — Red Mountain erupts, destroying Vvardenfell. Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal *In Vivec's absence, the Ministry of Truth becomes unstable. Vuhon creates an Ingenium that uses souls to stabilize itself. In an effort to free one of the captives used to power it, the Ingenium is destroyed and the rock crashes into the city of Vivec with all the energy it originally had. The impact causes Red Mountain to erupt and destroys the entire island of Vvardenfell, as well as causing massive destruction to the rest of the province. '''4E 6 — The Argonians invade southern Morrowind after the eruption of Red Mountain. Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal *Some claim it was incited by the Thalmor, Rising Threat but it is more likely the result of retribution for the Dunmers' slavery of Argonians. Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal 4E c. 15-22 — Ocato, Imperial Potentate since the Elder Council made an unsuccessful bid to select a new Emperor, is assassinated. Rising Threat *The Stormcrown Interregnum ensues, fracturing the Elder Council and leading to civil war as pretenders attempt to claim the Ruby Throne. '''4E 22 — The Thalmor seize control of Summerset Isle and rename it Alinor. The Great War (Book) *Taking advantage of Imperial confusion stemming from the Stormcrown Interregnum, the Thalmor overthrow the existing Altmer monarchy, purging non-Altmer as well as dissidents. Rising Threat '''4E c. 22-29 — Titus Mede is crowned Emperor after taking the Imperial City. Rising Threat . This source tells us that Titus Mede ends the Stormcrown Interregnum after 7 years. It is likely, however, that he was crowned before 4E 29, as the Thalmor would have needed time to engineer a coup in Valenwood, which likely required knowledge of the Emperor. *Seven years after the assassination of Potentate Ocato, Rising Threat the Colovian warlord Titus Mede takes the Imperial City by force with only 1,000 men, becoming the new Emperor. 4E 29 — The Aldmeri Dominion is recreated after Alinor and Valenwood proclaim a union, and all contact is severed with the Empire for 70 years. The Great War (Book) *The union came about after a Thalmor-backed coup overthrew Valenwood's government. The Empire and its Bosmer allies are caught off-guard and defeated by Altmer forces that invaded Valenwood supported by Bosmer soldiers following the coup. Rising Threat '''4E 40s — Umbriel, a floating city, appears on the coast of Black Marsh, heading toward Morrowind. Infernal City *The city of Lilmoth, Black Marsh, the home of Annaïg, is destroyed in the process. 4E 98 — The two moons of Nirn, Masser and Secunda, vanish for two years in what becomes known as the Void Nights. The Keepers of the Razor Second Century 4E 100 — The Void Nights end, with the Thalmor taking credit for the return of Nirn's moons. The Great War (Book) *The Khajiit credit the Thalmor as their saviors and Imperial influence in Elsweyr begins to wane dramatically. 4E 115 — The Elsweyr Confederacy dissolves due to coup into the two kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, which the Aldmeri Dominion accepts as client states. The Great War (Book) 4E 122 — The Great Collapse '''of Winterhold occurs. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim '''4E 168 — Emperor Titus Mede II ascends to the throne. *The Empire is now a shadow of its former glory. Valenwood and Elsweyr had been ceded to the Thalmor, Black Marsh had been lost to Imperial rule since the Oblivion Crisis, Morrowind had yet to fully recover from the eruption of Red Mountain, and Hammerfell was plagued by infighting between the Crown and Forbear factions. Only High Rock, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim remained prosperous and peaceful. 4E 171 — The Great War begins with armies from the Aldmeri Dominion invading the Imperial provinces of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. *The Aldmeri Dominion's '''100,000 strong invasion force overwhelms Imperial defenses. *After Titus II rejects an ultimatum to make massive concessions to the Thalmor, Aldmeri armies invade. A 20,000 strong army led by Thalmor general Lord Naarifin emerges from hidden camps in northern Elsweyr and assaults southern Cyrodiil, flanking Imperial defenses along the Valenwood border. Leyawiin falls to the invaders, and Bravil is surrounded and besieged. Simultaneously, an army under Lord Arannelya crosses western Cyrodiil, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and entering Hammerfell. This army is joined by smaller forces landing on Hammerfell's coast. Imperial troops are forced into retreat across the Alik'r Desert. '''4E 174 — The Imperial City is sacked by Aldmeri forces. *Titus II flees north from the city, smashing through the surrounding Aldmeri forces with his main army and linking up with reinforcements heading south from Skyrim under General Jonna. The Imperial City falls to the invaders. The Imperial Palace is burned, White-Gold Tower is looted, and the Aldmeri commit many atrocities against the defenseless populace. 4E 175 — The Battle of the Red Ring results in the complete destruction of the Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil, a victory for the Empire precipitating the end of the Great War. *A combined Cyrodillan-Skyrim army led by Titus II is assembled at Bruma. The army then assaults the Imperial City with 25,000 men. *The Imperial City is retaken and Titus II's decision to withdraw from it the previous year is vindicated. Despite this resounding victory, however, the Empire is exhausted and unable to continue the war. Realizing this, Titus II seeks to negotiate with the Aldmeri Dominion to end the war. 4E 175 — The Great War ends with the White-Gold Concordat. The Great War (Book) ' *The Concordat is a peace treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. The terms of treaty gave the Thalmor free reign to stamp out the worship of Talos throughout the Empire, and ceded a large section of southern Hammerfell. Critics note that these terms are almost identical to the ultimatum that Titus II rejected at the start of the war. The Great War (Book) '''4E 175 — Hammerfell leaves the Empire after rejecting the White-Gold Concordat. The Great War (Book) ' *Titus II renounces Hammerfell as a province of the Empire to preserve the treaty after the Redguards oppose ceding their lands. The Great War (Book) The Redguards see this as a betrayal, and a lasting bitterness between Hammerfell and the Empire is sown to the delight of the Thalmor. Hammerfell continues to war with the Aldmeri Dominion for the next five years. '4E 180 — The Second Treaty of Stros M'kai is signed. The Great War (Book) ' *Having been fought to a standstill by the Redguards, the Aldmeri Dominion completely withdraws from Hammerfell. The Aldmeri Dominion lost nearly a third of its invasion force during the process. The Imperial lands are left in further ruin and there is political instability. The Aldmeri Dominion further overpower the Imperium in terms of military and economy. *The Great Reconstruction begins in Cyrodill, Hammerfell, Valenwood, and Morrowind. Third Century '4E 201 '—'''The High King of Skyrim is murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. *Ulfric kills the High King Torygg (probably with the help of the Thu'um, although there are arguments with and against this) and proclaims right to the throne, following ancient Nordic custom. 4E 201 '''— The Nords of Skyrim engage in a Civil War.' *Ulfric begins the Stormcloak rebellion in an attempt to take the throne of High King and secede from the Empire. *Ulfric is captured and sent to Helgen to be executed along with other rebels and two unrelated prisoners after a suprise ambush led by Imperial General Tullius. *Ulfric Stormcloak escapes the ambush, and resumes the position of the Jarl of Windhelm. '''4E 201 --- The Dragon Crisis Begins' *Before Ulfric can be executed, the first dragon seen in centuries attacks and destroys the small outpost of Helgen, killing almost everyone inside save of a small number of legionaries, stormcloaks and an unknown prisoner. References Category:Lore Category:Events